


The 22nd Week

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: I couldn't help myself. I'm in developmental psych and it's all baby in my mind lmao. Love you, Meghan ❤️





	The 22nd Week

"Babe," Kelsey called from the kitchen. Cody, hearing her vaguely through his headphones, paused what he was doing, got up, and rushed down the hall, nearly slipping and falling when his socks slid on the hardwood.

"What? What's wrong?" He was a little breathless, standing there, hands on hips, looking around the room and her for signs of distress.

Kelsey looked at Cody, a smile burgeoning on her lips. "Can you get me that thing on the top shelf?"

"Thing? What thing?"

Kelsey pointed. "The mason jar with the chocolate chips in it."

Cody went and grabbed the jar, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. His heart was starting to calm down, thankfully, now that he knew she was just hungry.

"Here," he said, handing the jar to her. As he did, his eyes fell on her abdomen. She was getting big. It was still so striking to him, every time he saw her: the roundness, the smoothness, the beauty of it. She saw him looking and started to rub circles over it.

"Lil bubble-boo is leaving me be today. Don't know what I did to deserve that." She opened the jar and started pouring small amounts of chocolate chips into her hand, cupping them over her mouth so they all went in, chewing, swallowing, and then repeating the process.

"Chocolate today, huh?" Cody asked, watching as the volume of the jar slowly started to go down. It made him smile, imagining the chocolate molecules trickling into the food supply of the little thing. It still felt strange to think of it as a human, as a baby, _his_ baby. All of it was crazy and impossible to wrap his head around even then, 22 weeks in; and yet, his heart remained unfazed, totally at ease and excited about every single thing.

"I know, right?" Kelsey said. The other day she'd been craving barbequed pulled pork and nachos. She'd also decided that vanilla was the worst smell she'd ever encountered and threw up after smelling it in a friend's bathroom soap. "I _could_ ask you to take these away, but," she dumped another handful into her mouth, "no."

Cody laughed. "How's your back? Should we go sit down?" He put his hand and her middle back, rubbing it gently with his palm. They were leaning on the kitchen island, facing away from the living room.

"Mmm..." Kelsey started thoughtfully, resting the nearly empty mason jar at the top of her belly as if it were a shelf. "Maybe. I did get up to stretch originally but then... duty called," she raised the jar to her lips and kissed it on the side. Cody fucking loved her.

"I'm so glad I can be home right now... no jobs taking me away," he wrapped his arm around her back and used his other hand to lightly hold the middle of her stomach. "I'm glad we get to spend so much time together, now." Cody watched as Kelsey's face tilted up, her eyes glittery from the overhead light and their natural clarity.

"Me too."

A moment went by in silence. Then, Kelsey's eyes fluttered, and she grabbed Cody's hand, lifted up her shirt, and pressed it to another part of her round stomach.

"Can you feel it?" She asked. "Aww... Come on, don't be shy," she said in a soft voice down at her midsection, her fingers still overlayed on top of Cody's. "You are such a tease," she said, almost proud.

Then, under his fingers that Kelsey had pressed flat on her skin, Cody felt it: something moved, like a bump on the glass of a fish tank. Small, but definitely not imagined.

Cody's face split wide open with a grin, "We've got a soccer player on our hands." He got down onto one knee to get his ear right up against the spot. "Yeah, infielder, for sure," he nodded, looking up at Kelsey who was smiling, dimples showing.

"She likes you," Kelsey said, turning to put the mason jar on the counter behind her before using both hands to hold her stomach.

"God, I fucking hope so," Cody said and laughed. Kelsey rolled her eyes with a smile.

"She gets more energetic when you're nearby. Lil Spazztastic McGee, this one." Kelsey said, rubbing both thumbs over the bump in distracted thought.

"Well, I guess we won't know until later on. See how excited she is when she gets a look at this face." He pointed to himself and screwed up his features, making Kelsey laugh.

"Maybe you'll just have to wear a mask. A paper bag over your head."

Cody burst out laughing, "Okay! Hint taken! Back to editing!"

He started to walk away but Kelsey tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned back she grabbed both sides of his face and took his lips into a kiss that was much hotter than he'd been anticipating, his lips moving awkwardly at first as he tried to catch up. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue.

They parted, breathing a little harder. Kelsey smirked, "Love you, daddy," rubbing their noses together. Cody still didn't know how to feel about that name, but the fact that she loved teasing him with it was pretty hot on its own; she could've called him potato-dick for all he cared. She always got him hard.

"Mother's Day all day everyday," he replied, pressing in for another kiss and squeezing her ass with both of his hands.

Then a thought cut him off, "Oh God can she hear us now?" he murmured, nearly whispered. "Is she at that point yet?"

Kelsey's face quivered as she tried not to laugh, "Cody, I think if we fuck she'll be fine. She's not going to be traumatized, baby."

"I mean, before, sure, but now she must have working ears and... Can she think things?" Oh God, he was losing his erection; he could only visualize the baby feeling them fuck. When it was just a little lumpy squishy thing a few inches long, he wasn't afraid of giving it emotional damage. And even though rationally he knew having sex while Kelsey was this far along wasn't going to endanger the baby in that way, it still kept bouncing through his mind that it would know and it would never forgive him.

"Um. I'm gonna go. I gotta work." He couldn't hide the uneasiness from his voice.

"Cody, we don't have to fuck; I'm tired anyways," Kelsey tried comfort him, rubbing his shoulder. "We'll just do it some other time."

"Okay. Sounds good." He still sounded a bit shaken.

"Cody," her voice was firm but loving. He looked up as she put a hand on either side of his head, fingertips tracing the edges of his hair. "I'm fine. You're fine. She's fine. Everything is fine. Take a deep breath with me," he did, "and just remember, we are doing everything we can to do this right; we love each other, we love her, we want this... It's okay. It's all okay, baby."

Cody nodded. His brain was still jerking him around, of course, but it helped to hear her say those things out loud. It was true, he did worry; how could he not? He loved Kelsey more than he'd ever loved another woman; and despite not even knowing her yet, he was feeling love for this baby... _his_ baby.

"Alright, now you can go." Kelsey stepped back and shooed him away with both hands. "Work, work, work. Daddy it up."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, feeling her hand smack his ass as he left the room.

"Love you!" She called after him.

"Love you more, honey!" He returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I'm in developmental psych and it's all baby in my mind lmao. Love you, Meghan ❤️


End file.
